Cheers To Avenge
by loveisforthebirds
Summary: Emily and Charles Ode lost their father, a wealthy merchant, when they were young. Charles years later keeps the family business running with Emily, but when they run into a mysterious pirate, they fear they haven't been told the whole story.


David put his hand on his daughters little face. "I'll be home in a while darling, only a while." Her black curly hair fell to her shoulders in soft delicate little curls. Her blue eyes looked up at her father, not understanding anything, but the fact he was leaving. He then turned to his son, old enough to understand most things, young enough to believe he was invincible. An 11 year old. "Stay brave and strong for your Mum Charles." Charles looked at his father and shook his head yes. David smiled and then turned to his distressed wife.

"Don't say anything" She said suddenly. Pushing her brown hair behind an ear. "If you say anything I'll lose it. And I need to keep it found until you return." She said. David smiled genuinely at the most perfect woman he had ever met. Her blue eyes hit him the same as his daughters.

"I love you Maria, I will be coming home to you." He said kissing her on the mouth. Emily held out the hat with her little arms. David took it in his hand setting it on his head gently and smiling at his family. He nodded and then grabbed hold of the door. With a swift movement he pulled it open. Emily lunged grabbing onto his pants leg.

"Daddy! Please don't go! Please Daddy! Don't Go!" She cried holding onto his leg with all of her might. David knelt down, holding his daughter by the shoulders and looking her straight in the eye. His brown into her blue. His dark longer hair was pulled back into a ponytail and he smelt of leather form his trouser, and peppermint.

"Emily, you must be a good gal. I'm only going to be gone for a while darling. When I come home, you, me, Charles, and your Mum will never worry again. I promise. Be a good gal for daddy?" With tears falling down her face she nodded. He kissed her forehead and stood back up. He turned to go and twisted back suddenly. From around his neck he tore off the small golden pendant he had worn since he was young. He put it around her neck. "Don't lose it. I'll want that back someday. I love you Emily." He turned again, this time walking out the door and closing it behind him. The moon shone through the windows, as they heard his footsteps walking down the path.

Emily watched her mother go up the stairs and into her room. Charles looked at Emily. "Come on Emily, I'll read you a bed time story."

"Okay Charles." She whispered her voice small. Her hands held onto the pennant. Her thumbs traced the design. Two swords with a small bird in the middle and skull overlying them all. It was intricate, beautiful, and her job to keep track of until her father returned.

A fortnight had gone by. The evening of, a swift knock hit the door just past 10. The butler answered, then walked up the stairs. Maria dashed out of her room to the door where a familier face greeted her, but not the one she had hoped.

Emily watched from the railing upstairs. Not hearing a word that was spoken, but her curiosity kept her all the same.

She watched as her mother brought one of her delicate hands over her mouth and she fell to the ground slowly while crying. Emily starred confused. One of the maids walked into the downstairs foyer and questioned the situation. She then looked up the stairs right at Emily. She smiled the littlest smile and walked up the stairs to her.

"Come along Emily." She said taking her hand and walking her back to her room. Emily sat on her bed.

"Miss Popp, I do not understand. Why was my mother crying? Is she sad?" Miss Popp walked to Emily.

"Emily, your father was the bravest man on the seas. But he wasn't invincible dear. His boat had to make another trip to heaven, and he can't come back. Though someday dear, you'll get to visit him."

"Maybe we can go next week? I'd very much like to see my Father, and I know he's very much like to see me. Maybe we could do a picnic in heaven Miss Popp?" Miss Popp smiled at the girl whose innocents left her blind. She nodded as she pulled the covers over Emily and blew out the candle.

**12 Years Later**

"Danmit Witz! WE HAVE A VOYAGE HERE! YE BASTARD!" Charles screamed to the crew. His dark curly hair had grown long and was pulled back nearly identical to his fathers. His shirt billowed in the wind.

"Sorry Captain, is on 'er way!" Charles nodded and smiled. The cabin doors suddenly swung open.

"RAISE THOSE SAILS! UP! HURRY ALONG!" Emily screamed. Her black loosely curly hair hung passed her shoulders. Her blue eyes were piercing those who dare say anything back. Her white sundress had short capped sleeved. A red sash hung onto her hips in which she held her gun and a small dagger. And a few gold chains hung around her neck. Her cleavage was over exposed but not too much for it to be horribly unproper

"I'm sorry, perhaps I should pass over my hat to you then, eh sis?" Charles said mocking her.

"Shut your mouth Charles Marcus David Ode." She snapped back smiling huge and white. She pulled up her floor length skirt slightly, revealing her brown leather boots as she pulled herself up onto the railing. The wind hit her face and woke her up further. It was going to be a beautiful day. She looked out onto the horizon and then to her brother. Suddenly she jerked her head back. "CHARLES!"

"I get it Emily."

"CHARLES!"

"WHAT?" he yelled.

"LOOK!" He squinted as his eyes focused.

"Pirates." He said walking over and ringing the bell. "PIRATES! MAN THE CANNONS! LOAD YOUR GUNS! SHARPEN THE SWORDS! HURRY! WE HAVEN'T MUCH TIME!"

"I'll go grab our swords, you…"

"No," Charles cut her off, "Go into the cabinet and hide. Immediately that's an order."

"Charles? We always fight together."

"Not when there are pirates involved. I'm sorry."

"I'm a good fighter Charles. As good if not better than you!"

"This isn't a competition Emily! If you fight, you will die or worse. Go hide. I mean it." Emily glared at him and walked into through the French doors of the cabinet. Slamming them behind her. She folded her arms over her small frame and sat in one of the chairs. She starred at the clock that appeared to be broken. She watched the second hand tick slowly. It felt like forever until she felt the first shudder of the cannons. She could hear them exploding more rapidly as the hang kept moving on the clock. She finally felt a large boom, making her grab onto the chair tightly. One of the ships was being boarded. She wasn't sure which; but she felt as though it wasn't good. Her heart thumped in her chest hard.

The doors to the cabinet flung open and she looked upon unfamiliar faces. Three pirates drew their swords, and walked at her in an offensive way. "Parlay!" She called suddenly. The three looked at each other, putting their swords away.

"Very well miss, we'll take you to the captain." The tallest grabbed her arm tightly, dragging her out of the cabinet. She looked upon her crew. Their hands on their heads standing in a line; her brother among them. "A stow-away captain" He said flinging her towards a dark haired young man.

"A stow-away?" He said looking at her. She looked into his dark eyes and grimaced. He was very handsome, very young, but a pirate all the same. The captain looked at her young, beautiful face. "Alright then, transfer all that crew into the cellar. Except these two." He said pointing at Emily and Charles. The crew moved quickly going into the cellar and being locked into small cells. Meanwhile two pirates grabbed Emily's arms walking her onto the other ship. Two others held her brother. They were walked below deck into separate rooms.

"STAY IN HERE!" The pirate yelled at Emily. Flinging her into the rather nice room and locking the door behind him. The room had a large bed, with a beautiful chest at the end of it. It had an amour filled with beautiful clothing and the walls were covered in very beautiful pictures. Emily touched the yellow dress that lay across the bed. It was made with silk, very expensive. Her fingers traced the intricate design. Suddenly her door opened and the captain stood there.

"Do you like the dress?" he asked.

"Yes." Emily said shortly.

"Its for you." Emily turned to him suddenly, her expression questioned his words. "I know who you are Ms. Ode. It will be explained at dinner this evening. I hope this room is to your liking." Emily stood there motionless. Her fingers still running along the dress. The captain bowed his head and caught Emily's gaze. His face was tanned and his hair black, like hers. His eyes were a dark brown with green edges. He smiled a bright perfect smile. She smiled hers back as he exited the room. She sat down on the bed, as shivers ran up her spine.


End file.
